If Blood Could Talk
by Child Of Old
Summary: Katie is a British girl who has just moved to Mystic Falls.No friends, no family, and all alone,Katie goes to a bar and just happens to meet a vampire. Yes, because nothing in her life can be simple. Though events that she is not about to tell you, she becomes a vampire and ends up on the Salvatore's doorstep. Two baby vamps under one roof, and two hot brothers? Oh dear.. DamonXOC
1. Upon Sight

_Chapter One: Upon Sight_

Breathing deeply, I glanced to either side of me before settling on staring straight ahead. In my hands, a small glass of coke sat. I clutched at it.

"Hello."

My head jerked up to look at the voice that had greeted me. The woman standing there had blonde hair, short and wavy and she was slender. I nodded curtly at her.

"Hiya."

She cocked her head to one side and observed me, even after I ducked my head to stare back at my drink again. I could feel her dark, almost black eyes staring at my lowered head.

"You're British." She sounded vaguely surprised, as if the thought hadn't entered her brain. "So you must be new here."

I bobbed my head, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, that's right. New and alone."

I didn't hear anything from her for several minutes as I stared down into the murky liquid and swirled it within the glass. Suddenly, I felt a slight shift in the air and when I looked up, she was sitting in the seat opposite me, resting her head in her cupped hand. She smiled at me.

"Sorry, how rude of me." She let out a tinkling laugh. "Do you mind if I sit here? I'm new and alone too."

My ears perked up and I now looked at her more keenly and with renewed interest. Her hair was thin and clearly bleached as I could see the roots of her hair on top of her head. Her eyes were dark, almost coal black, and she looked at me with some kind of emotion that I couldn't identify.

"So, what's your name, new girl?" She asked me with a slight tilt to her head.

I gulped.

"Hale." I told her uncertainty, like she was about to tell me I was wrong. "Katie Hale."

"And what brings you to this little part of the world, so far away from home?"

She hadn't let me ask her name but that didn't seem important at that moment.

"I'm originally from Manchester in England, but I moved to Ireland as soon I left school to take a gap year before I went to University in Edinburgh."

"Oh? But I cannot help but notice you are in neither Ireland nor Edinburgh at the moment."

I paused, considering whether to tell her everything.

"Well, no. Whilst I was in Ireland some..._things_ happened and I couldn't do anything I planned on doing. I had to move far away and get away as quickly as possible so I sent out texts and emails to everybody in my contact list, asking if anybody knew a place I could go stay for a while and get myself together, and an old friend from the beginning of high school sent me a text back saying she knew of somewhere and I could get a flat there cheaply." I spread my arms out wide, gesturing to the entire bar. "So here I am."

The woman nodded, her expression showing me that she was entirely sympathetic to my plight.

"I see. How long are you planning on staying at Mystic Falls then?"

I shrugged before picking up my glass and knocking back the remaining swills of my coke. It burnt as it slid down my throat, and as I placed the glass back on the table I eyed it suspiciously. It burnt like a bitch, but it was a nice burn and I liked the feel of release it had temporarily given me as it had gone down. For a moment I could've forgotten my past.

"I don't know. I'd like to say not long, because I really want to return to Britain and maybe this time actually make it to Edinburgh, but I can't say for sure that will happen in the near future, if at all."

She nodded again before offering me a sweet, small smile.

"I'm new in town too. Well, I've been here before but not often and not for very long. I've just moved in with my brother, actually." She told me, sighing sadly and looking mournfully at the wooden table.

Try as I might, I couldn't feel at all curious about her story. Maybe my 'emotional scars' as they had all called them had effected me worse then I had previously thought.

"It's a bit lonely here when I don't know anybody, especially if nobody is interested in getting to know you."

"Oh?"

I stared at my glass again as she nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yes. You see, I don't much like new people and they don't tend to like me much. I don't suppose I can blame them. But you... you're different."

I smiled weakly at her, looking up to meet her freaky eyes once more.

"Ha. I've been called _that _before."

She shook her head.

"No, no. I mean it. I really do mean it. I feel I can connect with you more then I could connect with this whole town!" She sounded so sincere, it was almost creepy. Clearly she didn't understand that I didn't _want _her to feel that connection with me, and I didn't want to feel any connection with her. I didn't want to feel any connection with anybody any more.

She waved her hand airily towards the bar and gazed at me questioningly.

"Can I buy you another drink? What were you having before? A coke?"

I opened my mouth to refuse. I never let strange people buy me drinks, my mum had taught me that, but with a quick, mental glance at my purse told me I wouldn't be buying my own drinks any more tonight and I wanted to feel that burning again so badly. I smiled gratefully at her and nodded my head twice.

"Yes please, thank you very much."

She stood up, her stylish clothes swinging loosely around her slim frame the way mine never did because I already had _flesh _swinging independently to my main frame.

"Wait!" I suddenly cried out and she looked down in puzzlement at me. "I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me. You never told me your name."

She smiled at me, but this smile wasn't the genuine one she'd given me just moments earlier. It was thinner and more up tight.

"Let's just see how the drink goes, shall we?"

~O~

Giggling, I tripped over an empty can in the dark alley way behind the bar and Blondie caught me just before I hit the ground, causing me to laugh harder.

"Woopsie daisy!" I chimed, laughing hysterically.

Blondie wrapped her arm around my waist and supported most of my weight as she half dragged me across the cobbles.

"Come on, you, we've got somewhere to be." She smiled at me but the smile was tense and thin.

I hiccuped and beamed up at her.

"Do you know...you're actually _quite nice_." I nodded my head enthusiastically at her. "And you've never _once _enquired into what happened in my past which makes you quite (hic) _nice _indeed."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You appear to get more posh the more you drink." She informed me.

I thought about it wondrously.

"Do I (hic) _really_? How very (hic) odd." I snuggled against her and she let out a strained gasp. "You know, you are rather pretty. I might've turned for you if I wasn't (hic) _very much _turned on by _men_." I then frowned into her shoulder and peaked up to look at her strained, tense face in the moon light.

"And what do you mean by the more I _drink_? I've been drinking nothing but (hic) diet coke's _all night long_." I smiled provocatively up at her, which caused her to gulp. "Have you been trying to get me _drunk_ missy? Or does _coke _in America mean _alcohol_? What _do _you call coke in American-eese?" I yawned and snuggled tighter against her body, at which point she made a squalling like noise as if she was in pain.

"Please, Katie, we need to get somewhere and I'll be in a _lot _of trouble if I don't get you there." Her voice was pleading and strained. "_Please _Katie!"

I yawned again.

"Where are we going, Blondie?" I slurred. "I'm rather tired, I think I might just go home. But goodnight. _Loooove_ you." I shoved myself away from her and clumsily reached up to sloppily kiss her cheek and she let out some sort of growl.

Next thing I knew, I was flat against the alley wall and my legs were dangling beneath me, Blondie holding me up with a strange look on her face, almost as if she was wearing a haloween mask.

"I'm sorry Katie. You were suppose to have a bit longer." Over her growling voice, she _almost _sounded apologetic. "Maybe if I wasn't gay this wouldn't have happened like this...but maybe it would..."

And she dived for my neck.

Black.


	2. The New Me

_Chapter Two: _

_A New Me_

"We're not turning her out!"

"We've got no choice! Having one baby vamp in the house is bad enough! Imagine having two!"

A pause.

"They have names, Damon." The first voice ground out.

The voices were both male, both _very _male and were both _very _annoyed about something. I wasn't really concentrating on them, however. My entire body _burned _as if I had been set on fire, my head hurt as if a thousand tiny dwarves were hitting hammers against the inside of my skull. I wanted to scream and to yell and to kick my legs out and run away from the pain. Instead, all that came out was a pitiful moan and a slight shuffling of my legs.

"She's waking up." The first voice, the more pure and lighter one informed the other and my eyes almost snapped open. I could hear every pitch in his voice, every note and every slight crackling. In fact, when I worked passed the pain and agony that was slowly starting to seep out of my system, I could hear a lot more then just his slightly pitchy voice. I could hear a slight snuffling and squeaking within the walls- mice. I could hear a noise in the room not far from the one I was in. I could feel the shift in the air as the people that were near me moved. I tensed as I sensed the two men moving around the room.

"I know. She can probably hear us." The second voice was a lot darker and sinful, something that made goosebumps rise up on my skin and made me shiver from pure pleasure at hearing it.

Suddenly, from the room not far from ours, I heard a door quietly creak open and a shift in the air as something moved rapidly.

"Elena's escaping." The darker voice chuckled sinfully.

The lighter voice sighed.

"Elena's hungry. She's come far since she was turned but when she knows there's bagged blood in the house, she goes for it."

I felt somebody shrug, probably the darker voiced one.

"Just be grateful its not our human guests, my dear brother. Go on, go to her. You can play with Elena since she's _your _girlfriend. I'll deal with baby vamp here."

The door slowly started to creak open when the lighter voiced one stopped and paused.

"Be nice, ok? Bonnie said she was attacked, so she probably doesn't even know what she's turned into. She'll be scared and she's new. Play gently, will you?"

The darker voice one scoffed.

"I'm always gentle. And what am I, five? Get out of here and go back to your beloved Elena. I'm sure I can handle baby vamp here."

"She has a name, Damon." The lighter voice one warned.

"Go." Now the darker one, Damon, wasn't messing around. "Now."

"Alright, alright." The air shifted as the lighter one threw up his hands. "Consider me gone."

And then it was just me and him.

When I felt him pass me, on the way to the only source of light in the room, I forced my eyes open even though I was so tired. The burning had turned into an ache and my headache was now a dull throb.

Damon's hair was dark and scruffy. He wore snug fitting black jeans and a black leather jacket. He reached over with one pale hand and picked up one of those old fashioned crystal tumblers and a bottle before pouring a honey gold liquid into the tumbler and knocking it back in one swift gulp as he stared out into the source of light. I cringed back as the light hit me from the window, so much brighter then it had ever been before.

"So, you are awake then." The blinds were drawn and the light was on before I could even blink and then Damon was in front of me again, the tumbler now freshly topped up.

I sat up without thinking and had a slight head rush even as I scrambled to get away from him.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" I yelled at the top of my voice.

He shrugged and his sinfully black as night eyes stared straight at me.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore and I'll be your guide to all things vampire for, oh, I dunno, the next hundred years or so." He tipped the contents of his tumbler into his mouth again but all the while his eyes watched me as I pressed myself against the wall.

"You're not normal." He then declared to me.

"What the hell are you talking about...guide to all things vampire? Am I in a home for the mentally ill? Did it finally hit? Did I finally break down? How long have I been here?"

Damon turned his back on me and went towards the bottle again.

"You've been here for about a week an half now. Not enough to change for a normal person, but clearly it is for you." He glanced at me as he poured himself another one. "You want one?"

I thought of the pain in my body and the ache in my head. I thought of all the weird things he'd said to me in barely five sentences. I thought I probably shouldn't.

"Yeah, please. On the rocks."

He nodded approvingly.

"Good girlie." He poured me one and then strolled back to me casually, never taking his casual looking gaze off me but always observing me, always thinking. Did he think I didn't notice? "You're not normal and you're British." He then announced.

"Give that here." Before I could fully complete the thought my hand had shot out and grabbed the tumbler off him, bringing it closer to my chest. I stared at my hand like it was some kind of alien limb.

Damon smirked and pointed at me.

"Vampire." He told me before going to lean his shoulder against the wall. "What's your name?"

I wasn't even going to _think _about what he'd just said. Just pretend it was all an nightmare.

"Preston. Katie Preston."

He made a mock bow.

"Well, hello Preston, Katie Preston." He then sighed and pushed himself off the wall, starting to stroll leisurely up and down the room.

"Would you mind telling me _what _I'm doing here? And who exactly are you? And that man, that man who was with you before? Who is he? And..."

He sighed dramatically, cutting me off.

"Listen, Preston, Katie Preston, I'm just going to be straight with you and you're just going to take it because I don't want to go through hysterical whining and yadda yadda yadda, ok?"

I stared at him. Please, no, don't go telling me strange things, I didn't think I could cope at the moment. Ireland was still fresh in my mind.

"Good. Now, I am a vampire. The man who was with me before was my adorable little brother, Stefan. He's a vampire too. His girlfriend, Elena, recently got turned into a vampire and now is getting increasingly annoying because of it. You can probably hear them arguing about how much blood Elena should have downstairs." He rolled his eyes. "Ah, the young and in love! Anyway, since we're all vampires, it shouldn't surprise you that you are a vampire as well! Congratulations! You were brought here by Elena's _witchy _friend Bonnie after you were attacked by some rouge vampire outside a bar. And now I'm in charge of you until I deem you well enough to go out into the world without killing anybody. Ok? Which may be never, by the way, so you might be stuck with me for some time. I take my jobs seriously, unfortunately for both you and me."

I stared at him as he blabbed all this at me before finally nodding and knocking back my whisky.

"Proof." I gasped out as the whisky burned down my throat, so much stronger then it ever had done before. "Give me proof."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want proof."

I nodded seriously.

"Yes. I am a girl who believes in evidence, however improbable. Give me proof."

"The whisky you just drank now, for starters." He gestured towards my tumbler. "Wasn't it stronger and better then it ever was before? And this room, can't you see _everything _in it? The colours, the dull ones, the faded ones and the bright ones. You can see every inch of my perfect face, can't you?"

"Modest." I muttered, but still observed him keenly anyway. I felt myself slowly leave small dents in the glass tumbler when I realized that he was right. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"And you can hear Elena and Stefan downstairs, can't you?"

I didn't have to even try to hear them. They were talking loudly.

"_What do you mean to tell me she's already woken up? I want to meet her and see if she's ok!"_

"_Elena, she's a new vamp. She's probably gone crazy on Damon by now."_

"_Can you hear __anything__? She sounds like she's doing fine. You said there were cases of baby vamps waking up after first getting turned and being fine, just needing a bit of education!"_

"_Yes, but those cases are very rare! This is not twilight! Do you remember how you were when you were first turned?"_

"_That is not the point! I'd like to meet her!"_

"_Just let her settle in, please, sweetheart. I'm sure Damon's got it sorted_."

I hadn't even noticed I'd closed my eyes to listen to their conversation until I looked up to see Damon pulling a I-told-you-so face at me.

"Ok, I'm a vampire." I shrugged like it was no big deal but tears pricked in the back of my eyes. Everything was over. I wouldn't have kids, I would never marry, nothing. But I had to accept the fact that I was, however improbable. I had been raised to accept facts. I could do nothing else.

Damon's face softened.

"There are exceptions to every rule." He told me gently. "Like you. Your eyes are meant to be black right now. You're meant to crave blood. Do you?"

I thought about it, searching my brain and my newly heightened senses for some indication that I was needing blood. I was a bit hungry, I supposed. And something outside smelled really nice now that you came to mention it, but since I was pretty sure it was a human the thought revolted me and I didn't want to go anywhere near it no matter how hungry I became.

I shrugged.

"I suppose a bit. But I can wait."

He smirked at me.

"There, see? You're not a normal baby vamp. Of course, I'll have to keep you around to monitor you and everything, but that doesn't look so hard. And besides, us vampires have to stick together."

"I see."

I didn't really see, but I had to pretend to.

Suddenly, I felt a shift in the air outside and I jumped back with a shriek of fright. The movement had been so fast and so urgent that I thought something was coming for me, something was going to hurt me.

The door banged wide open and a woman with long, straight brown hair and brown eyes jumped in, frightening me even more and I let out a yell of terror, my insides tearing at me, my instincts vying between fight or flight.

Before I could do anything, however, Damon was in front of me, his body bent into a protective crouch, his face morphed and changed. He was letting out hissing and warning noises and in turn, the girls face morphed, letting out other noises in response to Damon's.

Then, another man ran in, grabbing on the girls arm and pulling her back a few steps.

"Elena! I said not to startle them!"

So, he was the lighter voiced one. Stefan, I think Damon called him. I looked to try and stop my racing heartbeat, before remembering it wouldn't be there and I only had to calm my nerves.

The girls faced changed back to human instantly, and she looked at Damon and I contritely.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just still not used to this whole, amazing speed bit yet." She rolled her eyes as Damon straightened up, his face still morphed. "I said sorry, Damon, and she looks fine. Geez, you barely know the girl, no need for you to go all over protective!"

Damon finally turned back into a human.

"You are lucky Katie is one of the ones who has control from the start, Elena." He warned her. "That could've ended up with one of us dead."

"Oh, whatever." She rolled her eyes again and practically bounced into the room. She presented her pale, delicate hand to be shaken. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm this brothers mate. Sorry, so used to vampire language now. I'm this ones girlfriend slash wife." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to Stefan once I'd sufficiently shook her hand.

"I'm Katie Preston." I told her unsurely.

Her smile lit up the room.

"Hi, Katie. So, you'll be my fellow baby vamp, will you?"

"I suppose..."

"And you'll have Damon and I'll have Stefan."

"Oh, I dunno about _that_..."

Elena frowned at me.

"What? Why? I mean, I know he can be a jerk but he's alright when you get to know him..."

"Oh, no, it's not Damon. It's just that I've got a flat up in Mystic Falls. Am I still in Mystic Falls, by the way?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head vigorously.

Damon straightened and went for the whisky again, gesturing to me casually with his spare hand.

"Ignore her. Its been a busy month. She was drowned, got turned into a vampire...and some other stuff. Its the reason why she's so annoying. Plus, she's hyped up on all the blood Stefan let her have." He told me.

They both ignored me and I noticed Elena come even closer to me. Instinctively, I tried to back myself away before I forced myself to stay still.

Stefan looked me up and down critically before sympathetic eyes settled on me.

"Do you need to drink?" He asked softly, so quietly I thought the others wouldn't hear it, but then I remembered that we were all vampires and could hear it as clear as crystal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon freeze in the act of downing his whisky. Elena also looked at me with concern.

I went through my brain logically, going through everything in my head until I came to thirst. I shrugged.

"A bit. But it can wait."

Stefan's eyes sharpened as he looked me up and down again.

"It can wait?" He questioned, and I frowned at him.

"Yes. It can wait."

Damon now sat down on the bed beside me and handed me a tumbler of whisky.

"Here. A little bit of this might help you. It sure does me." He turned to Stefan and Elena and smirked at them, waggling one of his fingers. "None for you, my dear baby brother and his irritating girlfriend. You don't deserve any. You weren't Jump Turned."

Awkwardly, I shifted in my seat and offered the tumbler out to the pair.

"You can share mine if you want some." I offered, a bit more quietly as everything filtered through. "I don't need much anyway. In fact, I don't want it. Drinking is the last thing I remember."

Elena sat down beside me and took the glass from my hands, thanking me and taking a sip before handing it back to me. I stared into the liquid and swirled it around in contemplation. I was a vampire. I was currently in a room with three vampires. And I could never go back to England to see my family. Not ever.

"I may have put her in your charge, Damon, but she needs to drink, and quickly." Stefan was talking quietly as he moved closer to his brother but my sharp hearing caught it and I jerked around to face them.

"Relax, brother. You worry too much." Damon smirked up into Stefan's face. That smirk. So annoying, yet so...

Ugh!

"I will get her to drink as soon as the sun goes down. It's a Saturday night." Damon continued, shrugged. "So many people just out there and too wasted to care."

Now, even Elena stiffened and she shifted closer to Stefan, putting a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Damon." Stefan's voice was tightly controlled. "Don't do this. She needs to drink from animals. She can't drink from people. She's too new."

Elena nodded and I glanced between them with interest.

"So what? I'll be there to look after her. And besides, I thought you said she was in my care?" There was a type of bitterness in his voice now, and before I'd realized I'd done it I'd shifted closer to him. Everybody's eyes flickered towards me and Damon smirked. He shifted closer to me, however. "You have your own baby vamp. Let me deal with mine."

~0~

There was lots of arguing after that, and I didn't like it. I had always hated arguing and raised voices, ever since I was twelve and my parents had separated for a brief period. I used to press my ear against the floor to see if they were arguing or if the TV was just on loud. Sometimes, I woke up and I was still doing it.

I supposed Damon won, because he quickly returned to the room I had been locked in and smirked lazily at me.

"Guess we're out on the town tonight." He drawled, in that accent that wasn't so American that it made me shrink back. Some people had those types of accents. "You gotta look your best. You've got to pull tonight."

"Lovely." I quipped back. "Such an elegant way to put it."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I call 'um like I see 'um." He grinned at me suddenly, gesturing with one hand. "You know what, you've got a good sense of humour, little Miss Katie Preston. I'm glad Bonnie brought you here. You must certainly have been glad you were put into my care and not my goodie goodie brothers."

"Charmed, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

Then, Damon started eyeing me. Up and down and I shifted slightly.

"Ok, so I'm not a size zero." I snapped when he finally stopped to meet my eyes. "I'm big and I'm fat. Leave it out already. I'd have better look catching Bambi then a human male."

Damon met my eyes head on but he didn't move any closer. There was some kind of tension in his body suddenly.

"No, you're not big or fat. What are you? Size sixteen, English sizes?"

I didn't reply, but turned my head away from him.

"You should be fine. I think we've got some old dress up stuff of Stefan's that should fit you. And you've got a good body. Curvy. And your boobs." He mock-groaned and met my eyes again when I looked back at him to glare at him. His lips quirked up but his eyes held a feeling I didn't recognise. He teasingly licked his lips. "_Massive_. Your hair is better then Elena's, all curly and dark like that, and your eyes are good. Better then some I've seen. So, just use your assets. Show your boobs, flutter your eyelashes and flick your hair. You'll be a smash. I'll be practically _fighting _them off." He winked and started to turn to leave again. "We're leaving at eight O'clock. Don't chicken out on me."

"Would I?"

But he was already gone.

~0~

"I can't do this."

We stood at the entrance of the Grill, the last place I remembered being, before I was turned into a 'creature of the night', Damon and Stefan either side of me.

"Neither can I." Damon turned to Stefan. "You heard the lady. Piss off."

"NO!" I slapped Damon gently on his chest. "I didn't mean Stefan, and you know it!"

Damon mock-winced.

"You are already _way _to comfortable with me." He told me, his eyes flashing.

"Sorry."

"You don't sound it."

"Don't I? But I'm trying _so hard_."

"Alright, you two, break it up." Stefan rolled his eyes and stepped between us, giving Damon and I a look. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put you together after all."

"I don't know either of you." I pointed out. "So you can't blame me for this. I'm all freaked out and...shit."

Stefan rolled his eyes again.

"Of course you are."

I frowned up at him.

"Excuse me, but where's Elena? I like her better then you two."

Damon pursed his lips at me and slid around Stefan, towering above me and running his eyes over my body appreciatively.

"She can't come out into the open for a while. She's still against the whole drink-human-blood thing. She can't control it." Damon pulled an amused face.

I slapped him. Hard. Across the face.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"Stop staring at my boobs!" I commanded.

"Stop flaunting them!"

"You're the one who told me to flaunt them in the first place!"

"So? Doesn't mean I can't take a good look! You've got the best rack I've seen in a while and, believe me sweetheart, I've been around for a while."

"You perverted pig! Just come out and say I'm fat, already!"

"For the last time, you're not fat! I'd fuck you so hard you would walk funny for the next six months if you weren't so goddamn annoying!"

"Why, you insufferable—"

Suddenly, I found myself talking to thin air. Blinking, I jerked my head up to find Stefan holding Damon by the throat against the hard brick wall.

"Really, you're gonna do that again?" Stefan hissed in Damon's face and, nervous, I looked back at the Grill's open doors. Surely anybody could see or hear us? "Now, you listen up, dear brother. Her emotions are heightened and you are the first thing she sees. She's bound to desire you, as you well know. Don't you _dare _take advantage of that, understand me?"

"Stefan!" I don't know how I did it, but I felt woozy as I was whooshed to Stefan's side. "Woah. Head rush."

Then, I heard a crack and Stefan was half way across the car park. Damon took hold of my hands after breaking away from Stefan and looked at me in concern.

"You're okay." He told me. "Just a bit quick. You'll get used to it. Okay, are you good now?"

Absently, I nodded at him and he patted my cheek with a smile.

"That's my girl. Now, are you ready?"

"No. Damon, I'm not sure I want to drink human blood. What if I kill somebody?"

"That's the spirit!" Damon wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking me towards the doors. "Now, we're going to do a little bit of roll-play, okay? Should be easy, since your a hot British chick. What we're going to do is pretend you and I are together."

He ignored my mock-horrified look.

"Stefan's going to be sitting with the witch, Bonnie, who brought you to us, and Elena's friend Caroline and her boyfriend, Tyler. Don't worry, Caroline's a vampire and Tyler's a werewolf/vampire hybrid."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him.

"Of course. As if just vampires and werewolves weren't enough, lets add a hybrid."

He ignored this as well.

"Now, whilst at the bar I'm going to present you with a ring. It a light ring, that allows you to go out in daylight, but nobody else knows that. It's going to look like a proposal, and you're going to be delighted and say yes."

"Undoubtedly." I said doubtfully.

"But, I'm going to leave to go to the toilet. Then you're going to play bad little fiancée and pick up some guy for one last 'fun time'. Take him into the alley out back and bite his neck. It should be instinctive. Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and I will come out back with you to make sure you don't do anything..." He paused delicately. "Regretful."

I gulped.

"Like killing somebody."

"We're not going to let you kill anybody." Stefan told me as he slipped passed us into the bar. "Don't worry."

The moment he was gone, I spun around to Damon.

"I'm worrying!" I told him, slightly high pitched and hysterical. "I'm seriously worrying, I'd rather die then kill somebody else, oh, Damon, I can't handle this, why was I turned I just can't _do _this—"

"Relax." Damon chuckled and tightened his hold around my waist, leaning down so his lips touched my ear. Instantly, my hysteria vanished and I shivered. Not from the cold, though. "You'll be fine. Just follow me lead."

And he led me into the bar.

Man, there was a lot of blood in that place.


	3. Blessed By The Gods

_Chapter Two: Blessed By The Gods_

I swallowed hard before looking at Damon, who was ordering us two drinks. His voice filtered through my brain but I couldn't really hear him. All around me, noises and smells assaulted my senses, to the point where I started to hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut just to try and make myself calm again.

We were sitting at the bar, with men either side of us, and Damon gave me a smirk as he smoothly shoved my drink towards me.

"Don't worry, baby." He smirked and swigged his own drink. "It's got alcohol in it."

I glared at him before staring intently at the glass, my fingers running around the rim over and over again.

"How kind of you to think about that, _baby_." I told him sarcastically, my eyes darting to find Stefan's comforting face. He gave me a small smile and a jerk of his head towards Damon, who was rummaging in his pocket for something, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Sighing, I shook my head and tried to summon up a smile and the urge not to attack the nearest living thing. Oh, right. We were doing role play, weren't we? Let the party go on. Not.

"Darling." Damon smirked and produced a small velvet box. I tried to look excited, but my stomach churned at seeing such a box once more. The memory's of Ireland now flashed through my brain, but I tried to focus on Damon. He was speaking rather loudly, and the other men looked at us curiously over their beers.

"I think you know its time." He slid the box over to me and flipped the lid, revealing the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen, small and delicate yet unique and one of a kind.

"Sweetheart." He gave me puppy eyes. "Please, will you marry me?"

I jumped up and squealed, causing the people in the bar to give me curious looks but I ignored them, throwing my arms around Damon and squeezing him tight.

"Yes!" I squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"No way in hell." I whispered in his ear as I drew back, and he gave me his signature smirk.

"We'll see, _darling_." He removed the ring from its velvet nest and gestured gently for my hand. I shyly slid my hand into his bigger one and watched as he slipped it onto my finger. I froze as the familiar, cold feeling on that finger caught me off guard. Dammit! You'd think I would've been fine with these things by now.

I swallowed the bile that rose up in my throat and played the little girlie girl, moving my hand about to watch it sparkle and cooing over its delicacy and extravagance.

"Oh, darling, you really _shouldn't _have!" I tried to turn my voice less from exited school girl to naughty slut, but it was a hard transition to make.

We admired it for a few minutes before Damon winked at me and declared he was going to the toilet and he might be awhile.

"Charming." I muttered as I watched him leave.

I watched him walk over to the toilets before turning, winking at me once more and vanishing into them.

I turned to the guy next to me, and my nostrils flared. No, not him. Alcoholic druggie. My nose wrinkled. _Yuck_.

The guy next to him wasn't much better either.

However, on my other side a handsome guy who smelt like heaven on earth sat, and he was definitely giving me the eye.

I was almost sick. I couldn't do this. No, I couldn't do this. This was too horrible, too sickly.

My hands gripped the bar and I had to remind myself not to snap it in two. I tried to shove myself away but a hand on the small of my back stopped me.

Startled, I looked up to see Stefan leaning over the bar, not looking at me as he seemed to be attempting to order four drinks.

"You're doing fine, Katie. Absolutely terrific." He told me, still not looking at me. "There's no need to panic. Just do what you have to do and you'll be fine. You're doing great. I'll be here the whole time, as will the others." He barely glanced at me to give me a sweet smile. "And Bonnie seems to like you, and she often doesn't like vampires, period, let alone vampires she doesn't know. You'll be fine."

And with those comforting words, Stefan ordered his drinks and went on his merry way.

Great. My turn again, I suppose. I shifted in my seat slightly, and squared my shoulders, my hands fisting in my lap. I glanced at the guy through the corner of my eye and sighed again. Ready or not, here I come.

"Hi." I slipped over into the seat next to his. Startled, he looked up at me and I bit my lip. His eyes were instantly drawn there.

"H..hi." He stuttered.

I placed my hand on his arm and started running my fingertips up and down it enticingly before looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I was just wondering...it's just that..." I looked away from him and bit my lip harder, shifting in my seat as I stilled my fingers on his arm. "Never mind."

I started to move away but he caught my hand again.

"No, go on." His eyes gleamed with excitement and arousal. "Tell me."

I shifted in my seat again and moved my hand down onto his thigh, dangerously close to a part of him I really didn't want to think about.

"It's just that I'm so _damn horny_." I blurted out in a rush. "And my boyfriend doesn't exactly get it done and my underwear is practically dripping and I was just wondering if you'd help me out real quick?"

He didn't even hesitate, the disgusting man.

"I can do quick, baby. Out back. You like it rough and hard, right?" He winked at me before seizing my wrist and pulling me out of my chair.

~0~

Now what was I going to do? This guy had me pinned up against the wall in the alley way outside and his trousers halfway down his legs. If he tried to put his fingers inside me one more time, I was going to scream, and not in a good way.

"You ready for me, baby?" He panted and shoved his underwear (And something else) at my lower body. "You dripping? You want my big fat cock in your creamy little pussy or in your tight little mouth? You wanna drink my cum or pussy eat it? Huh?"

Ew! Nobody had ever spoken to me like that before. I was almost looking forward to biting him.

His fingers tried to worm there way into my underwear again and I slapped them away.

"I want you to beg me for it like the dirty slut you are. You're so damn hot! Beg me for it! Beg me for my big cock. Are you ready for me? Well baby? You sound ready for me."

I glared at him. _It's called acting, dumbass_.

Right, now was the time. No way was I going to listen to this disgusting talk anymore. I was already starting to feel sick. Was I even missing _Damon_?

I moved my mouth down to his neck and licked it. Ugh. He tasted nasty, but the blood smelt so good.

I felt my fangs come down. I was ready. I was going to bite him. I opened my mouth to penetrate his soft, fragile skin. Yummy liquid pooling in my mouth. I could already taste it. I'd just drink and drink and drink...

But I couldn't.

No matter how many times he thrust at me, how many times he spoke horribly to me, how many times he tried to defile me, I couldn't bring myself to bite him.

I heard the back of the bar door open and could smell the witch, the werewolf and the three vampires coming out. The other guy hadn't noticed. He seemed to be doing pretty well without my participation.

I couldn't do it. I was going to be sick. I was so _hungry _but I couldn't do it. So damn hungry.

I raised my head from his neck and looked straight into his eyes. A sense of calmness washed over me and I blinked before cupping his face in my hands.

"_Forget about this and me. Go far away from here, and take a cold shower. You never saw me or anybody else to do with me here tonight._" I took a deep breath as a dazed look came over his face. "_Now pull up your trousers and go. Now!_"

He dropped me onto my feet and scrambled to pull up his trousers as he started stumbling back down the alleyway.

I sighed and dropped to my knees, already feeling weak. I was going to cry. I couldn't do this. I hunched my body over and tried to stay as silent as I could.

"Well, that was stupid." Damon muttered, and the blonde hit him.

"Damon!"

"Well, it was! She had him right there, right _there._ And she didn't take advantage of the situation. Though I'm rather glad you didn't shag him in the process. Whilst you're in my charge they'll be no shagging guys like _him_."

I bit my lip and tried to keep my voice strong.

"It was _you _who forced him on me."

I felt the shift in the air as he threw his hands up.

"Fine, blame the fiancée. God, this is what I have to put up with! Caroline, Stefan, talk to the girl!"

I felt the blonde girl approach me. She knelt down beside me and ran her hand up and down my back soothingly.

"Hi there." She whispered. "My names Caroline. You're Katie?"

I nodded. I was suddenly too weak to do anything else.

"It's okay that you didn't do it. It's hard on your first time. I should know. But you need to drink."

I shook my head.

"I can't do it. It's too horrible. I'm a horrible person. I'd rather die then do that. It just brought back too many memory's." I could barely hear myself by the end of the sentence, so weak was my voice.

"Don't talk like that." Caroline looked up for support. "Tyler? Tell her."

Her boyfriend looked momentarily stumped, until the witch shoved an elbow into his ribs. He grunted before meeting Caroline's glare.

"Yeah," He stuttered. "Yeah! You can't die. That's just stupid. You've been given a second chance at life, you might as well enjoy it. And hey, this means you'll have as many chances as you like to do whatever you want to do with your life."

I wanted to cry, but found I couldn't.

"Great going, kid, you just made things ten times worse." Damon grumbled.

"What? I was only trying to make her feel better, unlike _you_."

Damon growled and I felt them moving up to each other, squaring up.

"I am in charge of her well-being and survival. I need to make sure she survives."

"Why?" The witch demanded. "Whats it to you?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline hissed. "A little bit of help over here wouldn't be turned down!"

The witch sighed.

"Right."

I smelt her coming near to me, and despite how hungry I was I really didn't want to drink her blood. She was just some kind of calming influence.

"Look, I don't much like vampires. But I like you. You remind me of Elena. A British Elena who's very different from Elena, but in this, you are exactly like Elena. And the blood lust will drive you crazy unless you deal with it now. And you're going to die if you don't drink."

Silence reigned all around.

"I can't let you die."

I could barely raise my head to look at Damon, and in the end I stopped trying.

"No more blood around." I croaked.

They looked at each other, sizing each other up critically. Damon huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie?" Tyler suggested, and I weakly said no even as everybody else shouted him down.

Stefan shrugged and looked down the alley way.

"Guess she's going to have to drink from one of us."

They all looked at each other.

"Me." Caroline volunteered. "If we're going to be friends, I could use this to bond with her over."

Stefan shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure getting freak turned is bond enough." He told her with dark amusement. "No, it looks like I'll be the one to do it."

He started to walk towards me, but suddenly, I was up in the air and being cradled by familiar strong arms.

"No. I may have let your girlfriend feed on me once, Stefan, but that was because you weren't around to do it and she _needed _me. Well now, I'm around for the person who just needs _me_. Not a substitute for you."

There was a pause before Stefan laughed humourlessly. Everybody else was looking at each other now with some confusion. Even in the short time I'd known Damon, I knew this wasn't a regular occurrence for him.

The wind whistled through the alleyway before Stefan finally forced out the words that had been singing in his head. I shivered from the coldness.

"Oh. Look who's got all protective. What, is she going to be your new Elena? Are you going to wreck Katie's life like you tried to wreck hers?"

Damon growled and I tried to stop him. I only succeeded in rubbing nearer into his warmth.

"Damon." I murmured weakly, and I felt his neck snap down to look at me.

"She needs to feed. Now." He bellowed and the wind suddenly seemed a lot stronger. "Get out. Move it. I will meet you all back at the house afterwards. Who's looking after Elena, Stefan? I thought you wanted to get back to her as soon as possible."

Bonnie stepped forward.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked.

Damon smiled without humour.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle a weak baby vamp." He scoffed. "But thanks so much for your concern."

She glared at him.

"I was talking to Katie." She reached forward and placed a hand on my forehead, smiling down on me. "Blessed be." She was about to move her hand when a jolt started threw her and she stumbled, her fingers still touching my skin. Electricity seemed to hum through her and she was having a sort of fit. I tried to do something, but I was too weak to even move.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called and she reached for Bonnie's hand, trying to remove it from my forehead. "Bonnie!"

But it was like we were permanently welded together, and Bonnie's hand would not be moved.

We stared at her in horror until, after what seemed to be an age, she stopped fitting. She was panting, breathing deeply, with her fingers now just lightly pressed against my skin. Then, her arm just dropped like a dead weight, and she looked up at me. There was fear in her eyes, and amazement, and awe, and a whole range of emotions that I didn't have time to identify.

"Blessed Of The Gods." She whispered.

Damon frowned at her. Everybody did.

"What?" He demanded.

Bonnie stared at me for a moment longer, before shaking her head and taking another step back.

"Feed her. Feed her now. Quickly." Her voice held more urgency to it now. "I'll meet you back at the house to explain. Hurry."

And then, suddenly, she was gone. Vanished, into thin air.

Everybody else stared at each other for a minute before Damon shrugged.

"You heard the lady." he gestured down the alleyway. "Scat. Shoo. Beat it. Fuck off."

Stefan gave me a small smile before, with a confused expression on his face, he zapped away. Caroline gave me a big smile and wave before seizing Tyler's wrist and doing the same.

Then, Damon slid me down against the wall and smirked at me.

"All alone at last." He raised his wrist to his lips. "Don't chicken out on me now, baby. Because now Bonnie's done her little witchy bit, she seems awful keen to keep you around for a lot longer. And if I came home and told her you were dead..." He shrugged. "Let's just say I wouldn't be too far behind you."

Before I could even blink, a horrible snapping sound, a sound of bone and flesh being torn threw echoed throughout the alley way.

Damon's wrist was bleeding. Badly.

He didn't give me the chance to protest. He slipped his spare arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He shoved his bleeding wrist into my mouth and his eyes darkened.

"Drink."

I didn't need telling twice. The gorgeous flavour that exploded in my mouth along with the fluid Damon gave me was the best thing I'd ever tasted. Life and blood flowed within me as I sucked at his wrist, licking at it, tasting the more life giving, energy providing thing I had ever tasted. I closed my eyes and moaned, reaching up to grasp his arm so it was more firmly within my mouth. Damon also moaned and closed his eyes. He pulled me up with the arm around my waist and allowed me to push his body against the wall, pushing my body back against his as I tried to almost drink him dry. His free hand toyed with my hair as he buried his head within the dark stands.

"Oh, baby." He moaned. "You gotta stop or you're gonna drink me dry."

I could hardly hear him. The gorgeous sensations that were flooding me were like no other thing I had ever experienced.

"Almost as good as an orgasm." Damon moaned in agreement, as though he had heard my thoughts. Maybe he had. I was still new to the whole vampire thing.

Suddenly, I found the wrist detaching itself from my mouth and before my eyes the wound healed up rapidly.

"Guess dinner's done for the night." Damon grinned down at me. "How was that?"

Blood ran down my chin, but I couldn't stop beaming at him.

"Oh, my god, Damon, that was the most amazing experience ever! Is it always like that from everything you drink from?" I demanded rapidly, almost dancing around the alleyway.

I moved quickly and agilely, dancing and laughing and having the best time of my life.

I didn't notice Damon's face quickly become serious.

"No. No, it's not." Suddenly he caught my waist and spun me around, pinning me against the alleyway wall. Suddenly remembering the last time I had been pinned against the wall like Damon was pinning me now, I shrank back, scared.

"No, don't be scared." He cooed. "It's just me. I just need to see something..."

Before I could say anything, he swooped down and caught my lips in the most searing kiss I had ever had. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced.

It was even better then his blood.

~0~

_So, any idea what Blessed By The Gods, might mean? And what in the hell was Bonnie's reaction about? And who was that woman who turned Katie and what the hell was she going on about?! Please review and tell me what you think is going on, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much!_


End file.
